Is It True That You Like Me?
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: Karena ada barang yang tertinggal,tidak sengaja Tenten mendengarkan percakapan para cowok dikelasnya yang seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia mengetahui bahwa Neji Hyuuga berkata bahwa dia menyukai Tenten. Apakah itu benar,atau telinga Tenten mulai membohongi tuannya sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

**Is It True That You Like Me?**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance, (slightly) Humor

Rated : K

WARNING : AU, OOC, abalnya nauzubilah banyak (lol), summary kacau. Setelah baca cerita ini,harap baca A/N agar dapat gambaran fic ini (maksa!)

Summary : Karena ada barang yang tertinggal,tidak sengaja Tenten mendengarkan percakapan para cowok dikelasnya yang seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia mengetahui bahwa Neji Hyuuga berkata bahwa dia menyukai Tenten. Apakah itu benar,atau telinga Tenten mulai membohongi tuannya sendiri?

Disclaimer : Naruto dan karakternya punya abang Masashi. Tapi kalo boleh pindah hak kuasa,mungkin watashi akan buat pairing NejiTen jadi kenyataan haha *plak!*

X

X

X

Chapter 1

Aaaaah... Aku benar-benar bodoh. Saking bodohnya sampai kelupaan bawa buku tugas yang diberikan oleh Ebisu-Sensei di kelas. Mau tidak mau harus balik ke lorong kelasku yang kuanggap sepi. Setelah menyuruh teman-temanku menunggu di pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen,aku langsung berlari menuju kelas. Karena kecapean lari,aku pun mulai berjalan pelan (author: lagian ga ada yang nyuruh situ buat lari kok,Ten. *dishoushoryuu Tenten*). Lalu sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang berbicara di kelasku, 3-1.

"Aaah, Hinata itu cewek yang paling cantik di kelas 3-2 ya? Seleramu tinggi juga,Naruto."

' _Hee? Itu kan suara Kiba. Ngapain para cowok masih ada di kelas? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata? Dan kenapa aku kayak penguping ya?'_ batin Tenten dalam hati. Siapa yang nyangka coba kalo masih ada manusia di dalam kelas,padahal kelas sudah bubar 45 menit yang lalu?

"Ah kau ini bisa saja Kiba. Aku memang menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama kali kita masuk ke sekolah ini." Timpal Naruto,yang sependengaranku tadi naksir pada salah satu temanku, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Neji,kalau kau sih tidak suka siapapun ya?" tanya Kiba kepada seorang lagi yang bernama Neji. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ternyata seorang Hyuuga Neji masih berada di sekolah,karena setahuku dia selalu pulang lebih dulu jika tidak ada kegiatan sekolah maupun OSIS.

"Kalau aku..." Kata-katanya terhenti. Aku yang sedari tadi hanya menguping jadi tidak sabar mendengar jawaban sang _Handsomely and Genius Hyuuga-sama_ yang banyak dipuja oleh nyaris satu sekolah,khususnya para siswi. _'Kok terhenti sih? Cepatlah katakan jawabanmu! Aku penasaran nih!'_ rontaku dalam hati yang (pastinya) tidak akan terdengar oleh orang lain,termasuk para manusia yang ada di dalam kelas saat ini. Karena jujur,selama ini aku penasaran. Padahal banyak _fangirls_ nya yang cantik-cantik layaknya model,tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya jalan bersama cewek-cewek tersebut. Karena itu,aku ingin mengetahui seperti apa tipe cewek yang dia sukai sebelum _mindset_ ku merubah image Neji yang dari cowok tulen menjadi cowok _gay_.

"Kalau aku... Suka Tenten."

DUAAAAR! Satu lagi kenyataan yang bikin aku shock selain buku tugasku yang ketinggalan dikelas : Seorang NEJI HYUUGA suka terhadap orang SEPERTIKU!?

Dengan shock,aku melangkah -atau lebih tepatnya berlari- men jauhi kelasku dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang tercampur aduk (author: wiss kayak makanan yang diolah aja *ba dum cess*). _'I-itu serius? Apa yang kudengar tadi tidak salah kan? Neji suka padaku? Nggak. Bisa jadi setelah itu dia bilang_ _ **"Tenten... bukanlah tipeku"**_ _! Tapi... Tapi...'_. Aku tetap berlari sampai akhirnya aku menemui teman-temanku yang sedang menungguku untuk pulang bersama.

"Ah Tenten,akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah mengambil buku yang tertingga—eh?" tanya temanku yang berambut blonde panjang sepunggung dan dikuncir kuda bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"BA-BA-BA-BA-BAGAIMANA INI?! KATANYA NEJI SUKA SAMA AKUUUU!" teriakku di depan muka Ino sesaat aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sekilas Ino sweatdropped melihatku yang langsung menyambar seperti itu dimukanya.

"EEEEEEH?!" teriak teman-temanku lagi. "Apa itu? Jangan-jangan itu pernyataan cinta?" tanya temanku yang berambut pendek berwarna pink layaknya cherry blossom yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu.

"La-lalu apa jawabanmu,Tenten-chan?" tanya temanku yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna indigo,mata lavender,dan sangat pemalu yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga,orang yang ditaksir Naruto Uzumaki (hasil nguping).

"Eh? A-aku hanya menguping pembicaraan saja..." jawabku yang masih mengatur nafas bekas lari dan teriak dengan sekuat tenaga tadi. "Hah? Lalu untuk apa kau kembali ke kelas kalau hanya untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain?" tanya Ino yang sontak menyadarkanku pada satu kenyataan yang kulupakan karena shock tadi :

"AH! BUKU TUGASKU MASIH TERTINGGAL DI KELAS!" teriakku kaget.

"Astaga kau ini benar-benar bodoh,Tenten." Jawab Ino yang mulai capek hati melihat kebodohanku yang terulang terus-menerus.

"Apa benar Neji-san suka sama anak bodoh kayak gini? Aku jadi takut Neji-san ketularan bodohnya Tenten." tanya Sakura yang makin memperburuk keadaan. Bahkan Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas berat menandakan kebodohanku sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Ka-kalian semua jahat... masa aku dibilang bodoh?" tanyaku yang hanya nangis dipojokan.

X

X

X

Neji Hyuuga,cowok dengan IQ diatas 200 (hampir setara dengan teman sekelas Hinata,Shikamaru Nara),yang memegang prestasi tingkat 1 di angkatan kami. Selain pintar dalam bidang akademik,dia juga pintar dalam semua bidang olahraga. Dia juga merupakan orang yang bijak dan tegas makanya dia menjadi ketua OSIS dan pengurus kelas. Dia juga dipercaya oleh para guru sebagai asisten. Dia terlahir seperti orang yang bersih tanpa cacat cela (author: jiaaaaah bisa aja lu Ten~ *Tentenpun blushing karena absurd*). Kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi,Hinata juga memiliki otak yang encer seperti kakak sepupunya ini,walaupun tetap saja Neji yang selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

Sekarang ini sedang jam pelajaran bahasa inggris. Semua murid perempuan dikelasku sedang mendengarkan Neji membaca teks bahasa inggris dengan pelafalannya yang sempurna. Mungkin bukan karena pelafalannya yang membuat para siswi terkagum-kagum,melainkan suara _baritone_ nya lah yang membuat para siswi terdiam - atau lebih tepatnya menahan hasrat untuk teriak dan memuja-muja sang Jenius Hyuuga-.

"Yak sempurna Hyuuga-san. Selanjutnya,Tenten. Coba teruskan." perintah Ebisu-Sensei sembari menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Jujur,sedaritadi Neji membaca teks bahasa inggris,aku tidak mendengarkannya satu kalimat pun karena aku sedang bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Tentang perbincangan para lelaki di kelasku kemarin sore.

"Eh! Ah! A-aku tidak tahu lanjutannya!" kataku terbata-bata,karena aku bahkan tidak tahu halaman mana yang Neji baca sedaritadi.

"Tenten,hari ini juga payah ya?" kata Ebisu-Sensei dengan aura yang menyeramkan menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan aura hitamnya sampai bikin merinding.

"I-iya ya..." jawabku dengan ngeri. Kalau aura gelap Ebisu-Sensei sudah keluar,itu tandanya akan ada tugas tambahan lagi buatku. Haaaah,bisa dibilang duniaku dengan dunia Neji sudah berbeda.

X

X

X

"Hei Tenten,kau jadinya ingin beli apa?" tanya Ino kepadaku. Kami (aku,Sakura,Ino,Hinata) sedang berjalan menuju kantin,karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. "Hmm... mungkin sandwich isi ham." jawabku sambil masih memikirkan mau beli apa untuk makan siang. Saat sampai di kantin,kami disambut oleh penjaga kantin kami yang berumur kurang lebih 50 tahunan.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tanya bibi penjaga kantin tersebut. Karena aku melihat rambutnya yang ikal dan seperti rumah keong itu (author: yak silahkan dibayangkan sendiri,karena watashi juga bingung gimana mendeskripsikannya),langsung saja aku memesan dengan lantangnya.

"Sa... saya mau roti cokelat!"

"Eh?Ta-tapi tadi Tenten- _chan_ bilang ingin beli sandwich isi ham..." tanya Hinata yang kaget dengan perubahan menu ku yang mendadak,namun dengan cara bicara yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ nya.

"Habis lihat rambutnya bibi,Cuma roti cokelat yang terbayang di kepalaku..." kataku dengan air liur yang menetes dari sudut bibirku. Yap inilah aku. Sekilas melihat sesuatu yang warna atau bentuknya mirip makanan,pasti pada saat itu juga menu ku berubah,contohnya seperti tadi.

"Ya ampun. Saat menuju kantin tadi kau lumayan lama memikirkan apa yang mau kau beli. Begitu sudah dapat,kau langsung berubah menu hanya karena melihat rambut bibi penjaga kantin? Bodohmu benar-benar kronis ya?" kata sakura kepadaku,dilanjutkan dengan sweatdropnya Hinata dan kata "Bodohnya sudah kelewatan maksimal..." nya Ino.

"Ka... kalian jangan begit—Aw!" kata-kataku terpotong karena badanku menabrak sesuatu. "Eh,maa..." kataku seraya membalikkan badan untuk meminta maaf karena sudah kutabrak dengan tidak sengaja. _'Neji?!'_ kataku dalam hati saat mengetahui siapa yang kutabrak. Aku melihat badannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu seraya membawa tumpukan buku ditangannya. Dia memandangku sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Yang belum mengumpulkan tugas dari Ebisu-Sensei hanya kau saja lho,Tenten"

"Eh? Tugas Ebisu-Sensei?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos. Neji hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

 _Tik.._

 _Tik..._

 _Tik..._

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPAAAA!" teriakku di kantin setelah mengetahui bahwa aku lupa mengerjakannya karena buku itu tertinggal di kelas kemarin sore. Dan berterimakasihlah kepada teriakanku yang lumayan keras tadi,seluruh sorot mata sudah memandangiku yang sedang mengucek-ngucek rambutku dengan sweatdrop dibelakang kepala mereka.

"TENTEN LAGI! APA KAU INGIN DAPAT NILAI JELEK TERUS,HAH?!" teriak Ebisu-Sensei yang notabene adalah wali kelasku. "Hiiii... _sumimasen_ ,Sensei!" jawabku penuh dengan kengerian karena aura hitam Ebisu-Sensei terasa lebih hitam dari yang tadi. "Kalau kau begini terus,UTS minggu besok juga bahaya ya?" kata Ebisu-Sensei didepan mukaku. Jujur,Ebisu-Sensei sangat mengerikan kalau sudah seperti ini. "I... iya ya,sensei..." jawabku dengan takut. Dan dari sudut mataku,aku bisa melihat Ino,Sakura,dan Hinata (yang hanya jadi korban kelompok diskusi Ino dan Sakura) sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Eh, Neji." Panggil Ino kepada Neji yang sukses membuat perhatiannya tertuju kepada sumber suara. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantu Tenten belajar untuk UTS minggu besok?"

' _Hah? HAAAAAAAH?!'_ teriakku dalam hati. Sudah kuduga ini adalah rencana licik teman-temanku (minus Hinata).

"Belajar?" tanya Neji masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar,namun aku yakin betul bahwa alis sebelahnya terangkat sedikit. "Iya! Tolonglah kami dengan kemampuan nomor 1 milikmu itu!" lanjut Sakura. _'Uh-oh. Ini makin buruk dari yang kukira...'_ kataku dalam hati. Aku tahu akhirannya pasti jadi begini,tapi ini sudah kelewatan! Sepertinya Ino dan Sakura benar-benar menikmati ini! " _Nii... Nii-san_ mau menolong Tenten- _chan_ kan?" bahkan Hinata sampai turun tangan! Mereka ini benar-benar ingin melihatku tersiksa ya?

"Boleh saja."

' _Eh?'_

"Boleh saja,sih. Asal dia tidak keberatan." suara baritone Neji makin menyadarkanku bahwa dia bersedia mengajariku untuk UTS minggu depan.

"Kyaaa! Arigatou,Neji! Mulai hari ini kami serahkan anak ini ditanganmu sampai akhir UTS ya~!" kata Ino senang. ' _Duuuh...Mulai hari ini kami akan belajar bersama orang yang katanya suka padaku. Aku kan jadi canggung... Kami-sama,tolong lindungilah aku...'_

"-Ten?"

"..."

"Tenten?"

"..."

"Hei panda!"

"Hah?" kataku seakan terbangun dari tidur panjang.

"Jangan hanya melamun. Ikut aku ke ruang guru dulu sebentar,lalu kita akan ke perpustakaan." Katanya yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti perintah kepadaku. Aku lupa kalau dia masih memegang tugas Ebisu-Sensei ditangannya. Aku hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai kata mengerti dan mulai mengikutinya dari belakang dengan diam. Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang ada dipikirannya si Ino-pig dan si Sakura-jidat,sampai-sampai Hinata pun menjadi korban untuk aksi mereka. Haaaaah~ aku ingin kejadian ini cepat selesai...

To Be Continued

A/N : Watashi sudah ga ngerti lagi. Ini terinspirasi dari cerita di komik yang belom beberapa lama ini watashi baca,terus terlintaslah ide bikin fic ini. Watashi masih newbie,makanya mungkin masih ada beberapa peraturan yang tertulis maupun lisan yang masih watashi langgar dengan ga sengaja. FYI, Tenten dan Neji sekelas dengan Ino dan Kiba di 3-1. Untuk Sakura dan Naruto berada di kelas 3-5,tapi karena Sakura sering main ke kelas Ino yang notabene ada Tenten juga,mereka jadi teman akrab. Begitu juga halnya Naruto. Karena di kelas Neji ada Kiba,jadi sebenernya mereka sahabat baik. Dan bagaimana mereka semua kenal Hinata yang berasal dari kelas 3-2 itu dari Neji yang memperkenalkan mereka semua ke Hinata. Dan bagaimana caranya Tenten tahu kalau IQ Shikamaru bisa beda sedikit dari IQ Neji? Itu karena Tenten pernah melihat Shikamaru menang catur melawan Kakashi yang (watashi ngarang) IQ nya setara dengan Neji. Makanya dia bisa bilang IQ Neji hampir setara IQ Shikamaru. Sudah dulu ya. Watashi akan publish chapter berikutnya kalau ada review yang membangun.

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


	2. Chapter 2

**Is It True That You Like Me?**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance, (slightly) Humor

Rated : K (atau T? I don't care)

WARNING : AU, OOC, abalnya kelewatan banyak (lol), summary kacau. Setelah baca cerita ini,harap baca A/N agar dapat gambaran fic ini (maksa!)

Summary : Karena ada barang yang tertinggal,tidak sengaja Tenten mendengarkan percakapan para cowok dikelasnya yang seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia mengetahui bahwa Neji Hyuuga berkata bahwa dia menyukai Tenten. Apakah itu benar,atau telinga Tenten mulai membohongi tuannya sendiri?

Disclaimer : Naruto dan karakternya punya abang Masashi. Tapi kalo boleh pindah hak kuasa,mungkin watashi akan buat pairing NejiTen jadi kenyataan haha

X

X

X

Chapter 2

Setelah sekian lama aku mengikuti langkah sang _Tensai Hyuuga_ dari belakang,akhirnya urusan Neji untuk membawa tugas Ebisu-Sensei sudah hampir hanya menyuruhku untuk menunggunya diluar ruang guru,dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan tanda mengeti. Aku yang masih kelelahan mengikuti derap kakinya yang lumayan cepat,hanya bisa duduk dilantai dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

' _Haaaah... Habis urusan disini selesai,masih ada satu urusan lagi yang sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlibat. Kami-sama,apa salahku? Apa aku kurang beribadah?'_ jerit hatiku yang kalau dilihat orang lain,aku hanya seperti orang stress yang baru saja kabur dari RSJ.

"Oy,jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa,tahu." kata seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ nya yang khas. Aku bingung kenapa orang seperti Neji Hyuuga ini selalu muncul dibelakangku secara tiba-tiba? Apakah dia ingin membuatku gagal jantung? Apakah ini menjadi hobinya?

"Eh? N-Neji? Sudah selesai?" tanyaku yang kaget bercampur dengan rasa sedikit malu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau muka bodohmu justru dilihat oleh orang yang paling pintar satu sekolahmu? Apalagi dia katanya menyukaimu? Lebih baik aku mati daripada nama baikku tercoreng.

"Hn. Sudah dari tadi. Kau saja yang melamun layaknya orang tidak waras." jawabnya yang super duper dingin,sampai-sampai aku berpikir mungkin kata-katanya bisa mencegah es di kutub tidak mencair.

"Aku kan hanya mengikuti perintahmu saja," kataku sembari berdiri dari posisiku "sekarang kita kemana?" tanyaku kepada sang Neji Hyuuga yang dalam waktu seminggu ini akan menjadi guru privatku.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Kita bisa mulai sesi belajar kita ke kelas dulu untuk mengambil tas." katanya sembari melangkah jauh dariku yang hanya berdiri diam di tempat. "Eh? Tu-tunggu aku Neji!" teriakku sembari mengejar Neji yang memang jalannya cepat sekali. Mungkin kecepatan jalannya bisa mencapai 20 km/jam (ngarang).

X

X

X

Yap,dan disinilah kami : Perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen. Sebelumnya saat di perjalanan,Neji berkata bahwa akan lebih bagus jika kami belajar di tempat yang banyak referensi buku. Jadi dengan berat hati,aku hanya mengikutinya sampai ke tempat ini. Lagipula,kenapa harus perpustakaan sih? Jam segini kan seluruh murid sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing? _'Tunggu,kalau berada disini bersama dengan cowok,hanya berduaan saja denganya...'_ pikiranku mulai kacau,karena memang saat kami datang ke perpustakaan,sudah tidak terlihat orang lalu-lalang disini. Lalu kenapa Neji membawaku kemari? Bahkan aku sampai lupa tujuan asli kami sebenarnya apa.

' _KYAAAAA! KAMI-SAMA,TOLONG AKU!'_ teriakku dalam hati. Aku tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini dengan menanggung rasa malu!

"Tenten."

"I-IYAAA!?" jawabku setengah – atau memang – berteriak kepada sumber suara,yaitu Neji yang hanya melihatku dengan raut muka yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya : datar.

"Kok bengong? Ayo cepat duduk dan mulai belajar!" perintahnya. Ternyata saat aku mulai berpikir normal lagi,Neji sudah duduk dengan manisnya,menungguku untuk duduk di bangku yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Ah,iya!" jawabku sembari menarik bangku untukku duduk. Yang paling mengejutkan,saat aku baru saja duduk,Neji langsung mengeluarkan tumpukan buku dari tasnya. _'Ba-banyak sekali dia bawa buku. Tasnya apa tidak rusak ya? Ngomong-ngomong,ini buku apaan sih?'_ kataku sembari melihat satu-persatu buku yang dikeluarkan oleh Neji.

"Apa ini? Buku-buku kumpulan soal?" tanyaku shock. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa akan ada orang yang memberikanmu tumpukan buku yang isinya hanya angka,rumus,dan semacamnya itu? Lebih baik aku diberikan tumpukan buku komik daripada diberi tumpukan buku kumpulan soal!

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya sebelum UTS." jawabnya datar. Uuugh,kalau sebanyak ini aku mana sanggup. Orang ini benar-benar sadis ya...

"Ta-tapi kalau sebanyak ini aku mana bi—"

"Jangan bilang begitu sebelum kau mencobanya. Tidak apa-apa. Pasti kau akan mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata saat UTS nanti,kalau kau mau mencoba melewati batas kemampuanmu"

DEG! Baru kali itu aku mendengar kata-kata yang panjang namun bijaksana keluar dari mulut Neji karena yang kutahu dia adalah orang yang irit bicara. Kalau bukan sesuatu yang penting,dia tidak akan berbicara banyak. Bahkan lebih parahnya lagi,dia tidak akan peduli jika permasalahan itu tidak terlalu penting. Karena Neji langsung menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu,akupun hanya menurut sembari mengerjakan soal awal yang lumayan mudah (padahal kelewatan mudah di mata Neji). Namun ditengah jalan,dia memotong tindakanku.

"Hei."

"Y-ya?"

"Bagian yang ini salah. Ini baru nomor awal lho." Katanya padaku sembari menunjuk pada soal yang baru saja kukerjakan. Padahal baru soal awal,sudah salah saja? Ya ampun. Lalu dia pun mulai mengajariku mulai dari rumus-rumus awal yang susah kupahami,sampai rumus untuk menjawab soal dengan mudah,namu karena otakku yang kapasitasnya kurang,jadi tetap saja susah.

"Kau mengerti,Tenten?" tanyanya diakhir penjelasan soal.

"Ehehe... Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..." jawabku sembari menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. _'Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Ino dan Sakura. Bodohku sudah maksimal...'_ kataku dalam hati. Mau tidak mau aku harus setuju dengan perkataan teman-temanku.

"Jangan bilang begitu kalau belum dipikirkan. Coba kerjakan buku itu sampai besok. Yang tidak mengerti akan kuajari besok." katanya sambil membereskan tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Aku yang masih shock hanya bisa duduk sambil membuka mulutku lebar-lebar. Apa-apaan ini?! Ini kutukan karena aku tidak bisa melanjutkan membaca teks bahasa inggris yang diminta Ebisu-Sensei,sekaligus tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ebisu-Sensei!

"Kau mau tinggal di dalam perpustakaan? Tidak apa sih." katanya sembari berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku yang baru tersadar hanya bisa bilang "Tu-tunggu aku,Neji!" sembari merapihkan buku-buku yang diberikan Neji tadi. Astaga Kami-Sama,kutukan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?

X

X

X

"Hai Tenten,bagaimana belajar bareng Neji kemaren?" sapa Ino sembari menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Karena merasa sedang diajak ngobrol,aku langsung menatap Ino yang sontak membuat tiga orang temanku itu kaget melihatku yang seperti mayat baru saja keluar dari kuburan.

"O-oy, daijoubu? Kau seperti mayat hidup lho,Ten." tanya Sakura

"..."

"Te-Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir

"Pasti aku salah dengar bahwa Neji suka padaku. Dia SADIS banget! Wajahnya yang selalu lurus itu,sampai-sampai aku merasa bahwa aku sedang berbicara dan diajari oleh mannequin!" protesku kepada teman-temanku. Sudah kuduga aku tidak akan mungkin menjadi orang yang disukai oleh Neji,bahkan dia memperlakukanku sebagai ajudannya,mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Aku nyaris sumpah serapah saat aku mendengar suara _baritone_ khas pemuda Hyuuga yang jenius itu dari belakang.

"Soal yang kemarin sudah dikerjakan?"

"! Su-sudah kok! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar lagi nanti!" jawabku dengan sweatdropped dimana-mana,karena aku takut dia mendengar semua keluh kesahku tadi.

"Hn. Kalau begitu,sampai nanti." katanya sambil pergi menjauh.

"Gawat! Belum aku kerjakan! Gimana dooong?! Terpaksa harus nyalin jawaban!" kataku lumayan keras,tapi aku yakini Neji tidak akan mendengar kata-kataku. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala,Hinata masih setia dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya,dan Ino dengan kata "Hhhh... kalo kayak gitu sih,UTS sudah pasti tidak bisa."

X

X

X

(Time skip,langsung pas mau belajar bareng)

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau mulai paham dengan soal-soal ini ya. Benar semua." Kata Neji sembari mengoreksi soal yang menjadi tugasku.

"I-iya. Karena kemarin sudah diajari,maka aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan lancar." kataku penuh dengan dusta,karena sebenarnya aku mencontek hasil kerja Hinata

"Kalau begitu,soal yang salah kemarin,sudah tau cara penyelesaiannya bagaimana?" tanya Neji sembari menunjuk soal nomor satu,soal awal yang kemarin kukerjakan namun sudah salah.

"Eh?! Iya! Emm... Rumusnya..." kataku terbata-bata. Jujur,saat aku mencontek buku Hinata,aku hanya asal menyalin saja,tidak minta Hinata untuk menjelaskannya padaku. Alhasil,aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Neji hanya menatapku intens. Tatapan yang menusuk,bikin ngeri. Sama kayak tatapan Ebisu-Sensei...

"Aku menyalin jawaban. Maaf..." kataku sembari berlinang air mata bagaikan Bengawan Solo (jdeeeer!).

"..." Neji hanya diam. Masih dengan tatapan yang intens. Itu makin membuatku tidak enak.

"Habis! Karena aku bodoh,aku nggak mengerti yang kayak begini!" teriakku tiba-tiba,sontak membuat Neji kaget,walaupun detik kemudian dia kembali tenang dan memasang muka datarnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyimpulkan dirimu bodoh terus sih? Tidak ada gunanya kamu tahu jawabannya,tapi kau tidak mengerti langkah kerjanya. Itu hanya membuatmu semakin tidak mengerti." kata Neji panjang lebar. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal,entah karena aku hanya menyalin jawaban atau karena aku selalu menganggap diriku bodoh terus.

"Maaf,aku telah berbuat curang..." kataku sambil menunduk kebawah. Mataku sudah mulai berlinang air mata lagi sampai Neji berkata :

"Tapi,aku serius,tanya saja apa pun yang kau tidak mengerti. Aku ada untukmu,Tenten."

"I-iya..." Aku yakin. Aku yakin betul,tadi aku melihat ada semburat merah muda di pipi Neji. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini. _'apa benarNeji suka padaku? Tapi kenapa aku masih setengah tidak percaya?'_ kataku dalam hati. Memang Neji adalah orang yang susah ditebak ya?

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam berlalu,akhirnya buku soal yang diberikan Neji sudah terjawab semua.

"Semuanya sudah terjawab." kata Neji sembari mengembalikan buku yang tadi sedang diperiksa olehnya

"Waaah hebat. Baru kali ini aku bisa mengerjakannya tanpa menyerah!" kataku girang. Siapa yang tidak girang jika kau,yang tadinya bodoh sekali,bisa mengerjakan soal yang tadinya susah tanpa kendala sama sekali?

"Kalau kau betul-betul paham,jadi menarik,kan?" kata Neji

"Iya! Terimakasih,Nej—"

Saat aku menolehkan pandanganku kepada Neji,kata-kataku langsung terpotong dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanku : seorang Neji Hyuuga TERSENYUM! Senyumannya benar-benar tulus. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak tersenyum saja tiap hari?

"AAH! NEJI,KAU TERSENYUM!" teriakku di dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang sudah sepi itu,jadi tidak ada yang protes. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang akan protes disini hanya Neji. Neji yang tadi tersenyum langsung kaget dan sedikit membuang mukanya dariku.

"A-apa sih?! Aku juga bisa senyum tau!" katanya dengan mukanya yang sedikit merah karena malu. _'lucu...'_ hanya itu kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi wajah Neji jika sedang malu.

"Oh gitu? Iya ya! Neji lebih bagus kalau sedang tersenyum. Lebih sering senyum dong~!" ejekku pada si _Prince Stoic_ Hyuuga satu ini.

"Hah?! Enak saja!" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Neji,karena saat ini dia sedang malu tingkat dewa (?).

' _Karena aku terlanjur mengetahui perasaan Neji padaku,padahal aku nggak tau apa-apa tentangnya,aku jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu,aku akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kepribadian Neji. aku ingin lebih dekat mengenalimu,Neji Hyuuga...'_

To Be Continued

A/N : Hyaha~! Mizusagawa Hyuuga kembali lagi! Di chap ini,watashi lagi berusaha mengerucutkan cerita menjadi lebih fokus kepada pairing kita tercinta,Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten! Sebenernya ada beberapa bagian yang watashi karang sendiri,walaupun sebagian besarnya berasal dari komik yang watashi yang masalah penulisan mannequin itu... WATASHI GA TAU TULISANNYA HARUSNYA GIMANA! Jadi kalo memang tulisannya salah,maafkan author newbie ini. Tapi jujur,karakter Tenten disini mirip banget sama watashi. Ga pinter-pinter amat,tapi sekalinya bisa jawab soal karena ngerti betul itu rasanya... SO MAJESTIC! Halah-halah author satu ini kenapa dah? Oh iya,watashi lupa bilang. Sekarang di kampus watashi lagi ada ujian,jadi mungkin update akan lama banget. Maafkan watashi jika ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic pertama watashi. Review akan sangat dibutuhkan,apalagi kritik yang membangun (eh? Terbalik ya ngomongnya?)

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


	3. Chapter 3

**Is It True That You Like Me?**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance, (slightly) Humor

Rated : K (atau T? I don't care)

WARNING : AU, OOC, abalnya banyak banget (lol), summary kacau. Setelah baca cerita ini,harap baca A/N agar dapat gambaran fic ini (maksa!)

Summary : Karena ada barang yang tertinggal,tidak sengaja Tenten mendengarkan percakapan para cowok dikelasnya yang seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Dan yang lebih parahnya dia mengetahui bahwa Neji Hyuuga berkata bahwa dia menyukai Tenten. Apakah itu benar,atau telinga Tenten mulai membohongi tuannya sendiri?

Disclaimer : Naruto dan karakternya punya abang Masashi. Tapi kalo boleh pindah hak kuasa,mungkin watashi akan buat pairing NejiTen jadi kenyataan haha *ngarep banget coy!*

X

X

X

Haaaaah... Hari ini entah mengapa aku sedikit senang. Kenapa? Karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat satu sisi dari hidup Neji yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

' _Mungkin aku adalah orang yang pertama kali melihat Neji tersenyum. Hihi aku beruntung juga.'_ kataku didalam hati dengan penuh kemenangan (hah?). _'Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir,mungkin orang yang pertama kali melihat Neji tersenyum adalah orangtuanya. Lalu yang kedua adalah keluarga besarnya,yang ketiga mungkin Hinata,lalu aku yang keempat...'_ lanjutku lagi dengan perasaan kecewa,karena aku bukanlah orang pertama yang melihat Neji tersenyum. _'Hmm... Mungkin ini bukan urusanku,tapi aku penasaran bagaimana masa lalu Neji. Aku tanya Hinata saja deh!'_. Dengan sigap aku mengambil hp ku,mencari kontak Hinata,dan mengirimkan SMS padanya.

 _To : Hinata_

 _Hey,Hina. Maaf aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah Neji adalah orang yang murah senyum dirumahmu? Kalau kau sudah tidur,hiraukan saja SMS ku._

Setelah menekan tombol 'Send',aku pun langsung menaruh hp ku di bawah bantal (author: ini sih kebiasaan watashi juga,Ten) sembari menunggu balasan dari sepupu Neji itu.

Sekitar 35 menit kemudian,hp ku berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Saat aku melihat siapa yang menelponku,langsung aku jawab dengan semangat.

"Hooo Hinata. Aku kira kau sudah tidur. Gomen aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini" kataku begitu aku menekan tombol 'Accept' di layar hp ku.

" _I-iya Tenten-chan. Maaf ya aku tidak langsung menjawab SMS Tenten-chan. Aku sedang mengajari Hanabi untuk ujian akhir nya."_ kata Hinata dari seberang telefon sana

"Eeeeh? Hanabi-san mau ujian akhir? Gomen aku mengganggu waktu belajar kalian." Kataku tidak enak hati. Kalau sampai Hanabi nilainya jelek karena aku meng-SMS Hinata disaat dia sedang belajar,aku jadi kena amarah keluarga Hinata juga...

" _E-eh tidak apa-apa kok,Tenten-chan. Sekarang Hanabi sudah selesai belajar denganku. Ja-jadi aku bisa menelepon Tenten-chan."_ kata Hinata dengan gaya bicaranya yang sangat khas : terbata-bata. _"Ja-jadi, tentang Neji nii-san..."_ tanya Hinata yang sepertinya sedikit terheran-heran akan pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya permintaan— ku.

"Oh itu... Ehehe iya aku hanya penasaran saja kok. Habis kalau aku perhatikan,dia nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum. Lalu saat kami sedang belajar tadi siang,Neji tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku,lalu—"

" _Eh? Neji nii-san tersenyum padamu,Tenten-chan?"_ potong Hinata yang aku yakin ada nada kaget bercampur ketidakpercayaan didalamnya.

"Lho? Kok malah 'eh?' ?" tanyaku yang aneh dengan reaksi Hinata di telefon. _'Memang ada yang salah dengan perkataanku ya? Atau ada yang salah dengan kenyataan bahwa Neji tersenyum?'_

" _Ma-maaf,Tenten-chan. Aku hanya kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya."_ jawab Hinata

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanyaku. Ini benar-benar aneh. Hinata,yang notabene serumah dengan Neji,kaget mendengar bahwa Neji baru saja tersenyum padaku hari ini?

" _Se-sebenarnya,Neji nii-san adalah orang yang periang saat masa kecilnya layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Namun tiba-tiba keceriaan luput dari hidup Neji nii-san setelah..."_ Hinata tiba-tiba terdiam sebentar,yang membuatku penasaran. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian,mataku terbuka lebar karena shock setelah Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya.

X

X

X

" _ **... Setelah orangtua Neji nii-san meninggal karena kecelakaan..."**_

Tenten pun menjadi lebih banyak termenung akan percakapannya bersama Hinata di telefon kemarin malam.

" _ **Me-meninggal,kau bilang?" jawabku penuh ketidakpercayaan. Jadi,selama ini Neji seorang yatim piatu,seperti diriku?**_

" _ **Iya,Tenten-chan. Lalu semuanya makin diperparah karena diusianya yang masih muda,dia harus menanggung beban perusahaan cabang Hyuuga corp. Jadi,Neji nii-san tidak punya waktu bermain bersama teman-temannya,makanya dia jadi seperti sekarang ini." terang Hinata**_

" _ **Ke-kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku,Hinata?" kataku yang mulai merasakan sesak di dada. 'Aku tahu persis perasaan Neji...' kataku dalam hati.**_

" _ **Ma-maaf ,Tenten-chan. Karena Neji nii-san bilang jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang masa lalu nya." aku bisa mendengar rasa bersalah di dalam kata-kata Hinata.**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Ta-tapi di satu sisi,aku senang Neji nii-san bisa kembali tersenyum kembali..."**_

" _ **Eh?"**_

" _ **Apalagi kalau orang yang membuatnya tersenyum kembali itu adalah orang yang katanya dia sukai."**_

' _Jadi begitu ya? Berarti aku adalah orang pertama kali membuatnya tersenyum kembali...'_ renungku dalam hati,dan sekilas sebuah senyum terlukis diwajahku.

X

X

X

 _Teng..._

 _Tong..._

 _Teng..._

 _Tong..._

Akhirnya bel istirahat. Kepalaku mungkin sudah ngepul layaknya asap knalpot (buset!). Dasar Kakashi-Sensei,ngajarnya cepat-cepat sekali sih? Mana habis begitu,tadi datangnya telat 30 menit lagi? Payah...

"Neji,boleh minta tolong ajarkan materi yang tadi dibahas?" pintaku kepada Neji yang untungnya duduk di depanku.

"Hn? Kenapa? Sensei terlalu cepat menjelaskan,makanya kurang mengerti?" tanya Neji sembari membalikkan bangkunya agar menghadap mejaku.

"Iya. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengikuti..." kataku dengan jujur

"Hn. Kalau begitu,akan kuajari sembari makan siang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" katanya seraya mengambil bungkusan roti dari tasnya.

"Ba-baik!" kataku.

Waktu belajar,aku juga sembari mengamati kebiasaan Neji setiap hari.

' _Hmm... Waktu istirahat siang sering makan roti kroket ya? Ternyata Neji suka kroket. Tulisannya rapih sih,tapi mungkin karena posisi duduknya,jadinya tulisannya naik keatas ! Aku mulai mengerti banyak hal dari Neji dalam waktu singkat. Tapi,kalau di luar sekolah,apa aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya ya?'_ kataku dalam hati. Tidak memperhatikan Neji yang sedari tadi memanggil namaku.

"Oy"

"E-eh? Ya,Neji?" jawabku salah tingkah

"Kau kenapa? Jadi suka bengong sendiri." tanyanya

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Memang sudah jadi kebiasaanku jika kelelahan. Ahahaha!" tawaku garing. _'Alasan apa lagi itu,Tenten?'_ Aku seperti bisa mendengar inner ku sendiri pun terheran-heran padaku.

"..."

' _Oh nice. Sekarang dia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam itu lagi...'_ kataku grogi. Setiap kali Neji menatapku seperti itu,aku langsung salah tingkah ataupun grogi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan sampai bengong saat pelajaran. Apalagi setelah ini adalah pelajaran Anko-Sensei." Katanya kepadaku sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin inging membuang bungkus roti kroketnya.

"Baik..." Oh nice. Pelajaran Anko-Sensei. Guru yang paling killer diantara semua guru yang pernah mengajariku Biologi. Bahkan tingkat keseraman Anko-Sensei bisa mengalahkan keseraman Ebisu-Sensei jika aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas.

"Oh. Ada yang aku lupa berikan padamu." kata Neji tiba-tiba. Lalu sedetik kemudian,aku bisa melihat ada roti cokelat yang persis aku beli saat makan siang waktu itu (author: baca chapter 1 minna~),dan susu kotak rasa stroberi di mejaku. Aku menatap Neji bingung.

"Kau belum makan apapun,sedangkan waktu istirahat sudah mulai selesai. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk pergi ke kantin,jadi kuberikan saja bekal sore ku kepadamu." katanya menjawab ekspresi bingung ku.

"Arigatou,Neji!" kataku dengan senyum,dan Neji pun hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil disini.

' _Tunggu dulu. Roti cokelat dan susu stroberi? Ini sih menu makan siang kesukaanku!'_ kataku dalam hati yang baru sadar. _'Dasar Neji...'_ lanjutku sembari senyum. Tanpa buang-buang waktu,aku pun langsung menyantap menu makan siangku yang diberikan oleh Neji. Dan karena itu,sedikit demi sedikit,aku mulai percaya bahwa Neji suka padaku.

X

X

X

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada jam tambahan dari Ebisu-Sensei? Oke,fix hari ini otakku ngepul maksimal. Semua murid pun mulai memijit-mijit pelipis mereka karena mungkin otak mereka sama capeknya seperti otakku. Tapi harus memberikan pengecualian pada si _Tensai Hyuuga-sama_ satu itu,jika kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud.

"Aaaaah Ebisu-Sensei no yaro! Kenapa tiba-tiba memberikan jam pelajaran tambahan sih? Kalo begini,aku tidak bisa kencan bersama Sai-kun!" protes Ino sambil mengucek-ngucek rambutnya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Yaaah mau gimana lagi? Besok kan kita ada UTS." kata Kiba yang sebenarnya juga sudah capek dengan kehidupan di kelas yang wali kelasnya adalah Ebisu-Sensei.

"Aku... Tidak kuat lagi..." kataku sembari menaruh kepalaku di meja yang sebelumnya aku alasi dengan tas sebagai bantal. Lagi asik-asiknya mengistirahatkan kepalaku di meja,tiba-tiba manusia dengan suara _baritone_ itu langsung berdiri dan melihatku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya

"Emm... Aku hanya kecapean kok..." kataku dengan suara yang udah mirip dengan sapi yang siap dikurban (?).

"Kalau begitu,kita tidak usah privat dulu. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore untuk ke perpustakaan. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" tawarnya padaku sambil mengambil tasnya. Sebenarnya rumahku dan Neji beda blok saja,tetapi satu arah dengan rumahku.

"Hai..." jawabku. Dengan tenaga yang super minim,aku pun mulai mengambil tasku dan beranjak pergi dari kelasku.

X

X

X

Saat sedang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba perutku bunyi yang sepertinya cukup keras karena Neji yang sedang berjalan disampingku langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Aaah... Aku lapar..." kataku sambil mengusap-usap perutku yang keroncongan.

"Karena habis memakai otak untuk berpikir,kadar gula darah didalam tubuh juga akan menurun,makanya perut kita akan keroncongan." terangnya tiba-tiba,membuatku kaget.

' _Buset,orang ini masih bisa berpikir sampai sedetail itu,padahal dia juga habis mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sepertiku...'_ kataku dalam hati.

"Akan lebih bagus jika keadaan seperti ini terjadi,sebaiknya kita makan makanan yang manis-manis." lanjutnya. _'Yang manis-manis ya? Ah aku tau!'_ kataku dengan ide cemerlang tiba-tiba datang pada otakku yang sudah kelelahan ini.

"Kalau begitu,kita makan es krim yuk sebelum pulang!" kataku yang terkesan seperti berteriak pada Neji.

"Eh?" balas Neji yang sepertinya masih dalam masa-masa kaget karena aku berteriak di dekat kupingnya.

"Ayo ayo. Sebelum tokonya tutup!" ajakku sambil menarik lengan baju Neji kelewatan senang. Aku sangat suka sekali es krim. Memang siapa yang tidak suka es krim?

"Aaah pokoknya aku harus pilih yang rasa stroberi~" kataku sembari bersenandung.

"Kau benar-benar suka stroberi ya?" tanya Neji.

"Sebenarnya aku suka semua rasa es krim,tapi aku lagi ingin es krim stroberi." jawabku yang hanya dibalas dengan "Hn." khas Neji. Ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju toko es krim yang searah dengan jalan menuju rumahku,aku melihat ada yang sedang melakukan rekonstruksi di salah satu taman kosong (sebelumnya),dan pada saat itu juga aku melihat tempat semen yang telah dicampurkan dengan air. Aku menatap semen itu cukup lama. _'Warnanya mirip...'_ kataku dalam hati,tidak menghiraukan Neji yang sudah memanggilku. Sedetik kemudian,kami sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah toko es krim.

"Selamat datang,mau pesan apa?" sapa penjual es krim.

"Aku mau pesan gelato wijen dengan cone waffle!" kataku seketika.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin yang rasa stroberi?" kata Neji kaget.

"Waktu aku melihat pekerjaan bangunan di seberang sana,aku berpikir semennya mirip es krim wijen!" kataku dengan semangat '45. Lalu satu hal yang kuketahui,tiba-tiba Neji dan sang penjual es krim langsung memalingkan wajah mereka dariku,seakan sedang menahan ketawa. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar sang penjual es krim berkata "ini semennya—eh bukan. Ini gelato wijennya!" dengan suara parau yang seperti orang yang sedang bersusah payah agar tidak kelepasan tertawa.

"Eh? Lho? Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanyaku ke Neji dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha. Pikiranmu itu manis sekali ya,Tenten? Aku saja nggak bakal kepikiran seperti itu" kata Neji di sela-sela tertawanya.

' _Eh? Manis?'_

"Manis? Masa?" tanyaku pada Neji yang masih tetap polos. Dan aku bisa melihat tubuh Neji menegang sembari mengeluarkan semburat merah padam yang menghiasi mukanya.

"Bu-bukan manis... tapi lucu?" katanya malu-malu. _'Hihi. Muka Neji benar-benar lucu kalau sedang malu-malu.'_ kataku dalam hati.

"Ahahaha. Tapi wajah Neji yang sedang tertawa juga manis kok!" giliranku tertawa puas karena aku bisa melihat wajah malu nya Neji lagi.

"Lebih manis kalau kau tertawa kok..." tiba-tiba Neji berkata seperti itu. Walaupun suaranya kecil,tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku ingin mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji barusan,tapi aku takut telingaku membohongiku.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu,Neji?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya ingin mengetahui apakah telingaku masih berfungsi dengan normal atau tidak.

"Ka-kalau tidak cepat-cepat dimakan,nanti keburu meleleh lho!" jawabnya sembari membalikkan badannya menjauhiku yang masih berada di dalam toko es krim itu.

' _Padahal semua orang selalu bilang bahwa aku bodoh,tapi Neji malah menganggap kalau aku manis. Apa itu karena dia memang suka padaku,atau karena sifatku yang seperti ini?'_ tanyaku dalam diriku sendiri sembari mengikuti Neji dari belakang. Dan tidak lupa sembari memakan es krim wijen yang ditraktir Neji (author: maumu Ten!)

X

X

X

Akhirnya hari itu tiba juga. UTS telah tiba! Arrrrgh tidaaaak! Aku tidak kuat lagi! Kemarin malam aku sudah belajar sampai larut malam,dengan otakku sendiri pula! Sekarang kepalaku terasa sedikit berat. Mungkin karena efek kurang istirahat. Sejujurnya aku datang terlalu pagi dari yang lainnya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Neji baru datang.

"Ten,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji padaku. Ada nada khawatir disana.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya sedikit mengantuk saja." jawabku sekenanya. Memang aku mengantuk sih,jadi mungkin setengah benar setengah salah. Neji pun langsung melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

"Masih ada waktu untuk tidur sebelum masuk ujian. Istirahat saja dulu. Kalau pengujinya sudah datang,akan kubangunkan." katanya sebelum menutupi mukaku dengan jasnya yang merupakan salah satu atribut sekolah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jempol milik Might Guy (readers: apa-apaan ini author?! *author dilemparin air keras*). Lalu aku mulai terlelap karena mengantuk sekaligus bau baju dan badan Neji yang seperti bau pine tree. _'Harum... Aku jadi tenang...'_ kataku sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur. Mungkin ada 1 jam aku tertidur sebelum akhirnya Neji mengguncang-guncangkan badanku untuk bangun.

"Ten,bangun. Penguji sudah datang."

Aku membuka mataku sedikit dan kulihat muka Neji yang sejajar dengan mukaku. Aku pun langsung bangun sembari mengucek mataku agar lebih tersadar dari tidurku yang lumayan membuat kepalaku tidak seberat tadi. Aku menyunggingkan senyum sembari berterimakasih pada Neji yang dibalas dengan "Hn" sebelum akhirnya kami mengumpulkan tas kami di depan dan memulai ujian kami.

(2 jam kemudian)

"Yak, silahkan kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian ke barisan depan." suruh Kurenai-Sensei yang menjadi penguji ruanganku hari ini.

"Haaaaah... Akhirnya selesai juga." Kataku sembari meregangkan tanganku dan badanku yang terasa agak pegal.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menyelesaikannya?" tanya Neji yang sudah menghadapku.

"Hmm... Mungkin. Masih ada beberapa yang membuatku bingung,tapi setidaknya nilaiku tidak akan 0 lagi hehe." jawabku pada Neji yang hanya dibalas dengan kata "Baguslah kalau begitu."

X

X

X

3 minggu kemudian,hasil UTS pun keluar. Ebisu-Sensei memberikan hasil ujian kami,dan langsung menitikkan air mata bahagia saat memberikan hasil milikku.

"Tenten,bukannya ini pertama kalinya kau dapat nilai diatas rata-rata seperti ini? Bapak terharu lho!" katanya kepadaku yang masih shock melihat nilaiku yang lumayan bagus di kelas.

"Kerja bagus,Hyuuga-san!" kata Ebisu-Sensei lagi kepada Neji sambil memeluknya. _'Lho,Sensei? Ngomong kayak begitunya bukan ke aku ya?!'_

"Tapi ini memang berkat Neji sih,jadinya nilaiku bisa sebagus ini. Arigatou,Neji!" kataku senang karena mendapat nilai bagus untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ini karena kerja keras Tenten kok." balasnya.

(Time Skip : Pulang sekolah)

"Neji,berhubung Anko-Sensei tidak masuk,pulang bareng yuk!" kataku semangat dari luar pintu,tapi orang yang kupanggil sudah tidak ada dikelas. Hanya pemandangan teman-temanku yang ada di kelas sekarang.

"Heeey,here's the lucky girl~" kata Ino sambil melirik kepadaku.

"Eh Tenten,kudengar dari Ino kau dapat nilai diatas rata-rata ya saat UTS 2 minggu kemarin? Omedetou,ne!" kata Sakura kepadaku sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Ehehe arigatou,minna-san. Ternyata rencana kalian benar-benar berhasil,ne?" kataku kepada mereka. Yaaah mau tidak mau,aku juga harus berterimakasih pada mereka yang mempunyai rencana agar aku belajar bersama Neji,aku bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Ka-kalau begitu,sekarang kita bisa pulang bersama lagi kan?" kata Hinata.

"Hah?" tanyaku baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh iya ya. Kan jadwal tutorial Tenten sudah selesai. Kita bisa _Hang out_ bareng lagi deh!" timpal Ino dengan semangat.

"E-eh apaan sih? Aku tidak mengerti." tanyaku. _'Lho? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku sedikit merasa ganjil mendengar kata-kata Ino tadi?'_

"Lho? Neji-san kan hanya mengajarimu sampai UTS selesai kan? Oh iya,bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

Benar juga yang dikatakan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi,aku pun langsung berlari keluar kelas. _'Aku harus bertemu dengan Neji sekarang!'_ kataku dalam hati,menghiraukan teman-temanku memanggil namaku.

' _Ah! Itu dia!'_ "Neji!" teriakku begitu aku menemukan Neji sedang berdiri di loker sepatunya. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai mengganti sepatunya dan segera beranjak pergi jika aku tidak memanggil dirinya. Neji pun menoleh kepadaku.

"Tenten. Ada apa?" Tanya Neji. _Aku_ mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah.

"Eh... Ah..." mulutku tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. _'Walaupun sudah tidak ada alasan untuk belajar bareng lagi,tapi aku ingin terus berada di sisi Neji... Ah! Itu dia! Aku ingin tetap berada disamping Neji. Itulah keinginanku yang akhirnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Makanya aku langsung merasa ganjil saat Ino berkata seperti itu di kelas...'_

"Hei Tenten,jangan main pergi begitu saja dong!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura dari jauh.

"Teman-teman..."

"Ne-Neji nii-san?" kata Hinata

"Oooh jadi begitu toh~" Aku bisa menebak bahwa Ino sedang _excited_ dengan pemandangan didepannya sekarang ini,yaitu aku yang sedang berduaan dengan Neji.

"Hei,Neji. Hari ini kau akan mengatakan langsung pada orangnya kan?" tanya Ino langsung _to the point_. _'HYAAAAAA! SUDAH KUDUGA!'_ teriakku dalam hati.

"Hah?" respon Neji tanda tidak mengerti ditambah dengan sweatdrop.

"Iya loh. Kalau bicara di belakang orangnya juga tidak ada artinya-" lanjut Sakura,namun berhasil kupotong.

"Ka-kalian berdua ini apa-apaan sih?!" kataku kalang kabut. Kalau sampai Neji bertanya apa maksudnya,bisa mati aku!

"Di antara kami berdua tidak ada apa-apa kok. Neji itu cuma guruku saja kok!"

JDEEEER! Langsung pada saat itu juga aku langsung menyesali kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku beberapa detik tadi. Kulihat wajah Neji yang masih datar seperti biasanya. _'Tenten no baka! Padahal kau sudah menemukan dari dirimu sendiri!'_

"Tenten benar. Aku dan Tenten tidak ada hubungan apapun. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Tenten."

' _Eh? Benarkah itu,Neji...?'_

"Neji nii-san..."

"Ayo,Hinata-sama. Kita pulang. Hiashi-Sama sudah menunggu di luar."

"Ha-hai. _Sumimasen_ ,minna-san. Aku tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan bersama kalian." kata Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya dan menyusul Neji keluar gedung Konoha Gakuen.

"Yah dia jadi malu karena kita berisik tau,Ino-pig." Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Heee? Habis dia suka Tenten kan?"

" _ **Lagipula,aku juga tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Tenten."**_ kata-kata itu terulang terus dikepalaku. Lalu aku merasakan sakit yang mendalam di dadaku

' _Mungkin karena waktu itu aku menguping,bisa jadi aku salah dengar. Tapi,yang tadi aku langsung mendengarnya dengan telangku sendiri maka aku yakin sekali bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Jadi aku hanya salah tingkah saja...'_

"Te-Tenten?" kudengar Sakura memanggil namaku dan menepuk pundakku,namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku pun langsung berlari keluar gedung dan terus berlari sampai rumah.

Setelah aku sampai di apartemenku,aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku yang capek karena berlari diatas ranjangku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali marah pada Ino dan Sakura karena kelancangan mereka berkata seperti itu didepan Neji,tapi di satu sisi aku juga kesal pada diriku sendiri yang membiarkan kata-kata yang itu keluar dari mulutnya. _'Neji pasti benci padaku... Aku juga makin benci pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku bodoh,aku jadi tidak tahu mana yang benar...'_

X

X

X

Keesokan harinya,aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk belajar. Sekarang sedang pelajaran Ebisu-Sensei,dan sekarang juga Neji sedang mendapatkan giliran untuk membaca sebuah teks yang aku tidak tahu bagian mana.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih,Hyuuga-san. Sekarang,tolong diterjemahkan apa yang dibacakan oleh Hyuuga-san,Tenten." perintah Ebisu-Sensei.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan memegang buku teks itu,namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ada apa,Tenten? Apa ada bagian yang tidak dimengerti?" tanya Ebisu-Sensei.

"... Tidak mengerti..." kataku terpotong. Semakin kulanjutkan kata-kataku,dadaku semakin sakit. Rasanya pilu sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaan Neji...". Langsung satu kelasku terdiam. Walaupun aku tidak melihat wajah mereka satu-persatu,aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut mereka,termasuk Neji yang langsung memalingkan mukanya menghadapku dengan mata yang membulat.

"Apa benar kamu tidak punya perasaan padaku..." bisa kurasakan sekarang mataku mulai membentuk genangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Atau... apakah benar bahwa kau menyukaiku?" kataku yang sepertinya lebih ditujukan kepada Neji.

"EEEH?!"

"UWOOO! ADA YANG NEMBAK NIH!"

"NEJI-SAMA DITEMBAK OLEH CEWEK ITU?!"

Kata-kata itu bisa kudengar dengan jelas oleh telingaku. Dan kupastikan bahwa nyaris satu kelas berkata seperti itu,dan yang paling aku bisa dengar dengan jelas adalah dari _fangirls_ Neji.

DOK! Terdengar suara meja digebrak oleh Ebisu-Sensei. Menyuruh semua anak untuk jangan berisik di tengah pelajaran,walaupun banyak yang protes.

"Ayo,Hyuuga-san. Cepat jawab!" Aku bisa mendengar Ebisu-Sensei berkata seperti itu kepada Neji,dan diikuti oleh tatapan para murid dikelas dan suara protes Neji karena malu. Aku sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya menangis. Aku menghargai tindakan Ino untuk menghiburku dengan cara mengusap punggungku yang bergetar dari belakangku,dan aku sayup-sayup mendengar Kiba berkata sesuatu pada Neji sebelum akhirnya Neji berdiri dan menghadapku.

"Tenten..."

Tubuhku bergetar makin hebat. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Air mata ku makin deras turunnya. _'Kami-sama,tolong aku... Aku... Aku pun juga suka pada Neji...'_

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menangkup pipiku dan menghapus air mata ku,dan sedetik kemudian kepalaku sudah berada di dada yang bidang dan aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantung yang kencang sekali.

' _Bau ini... bau pine tree.'_ kataku saat aku mencium aroma tubuh orang itu dan mengenali siapa pemilik bau yang selalu membuatku tenang dan membuatku ketagihan.

"Aku suka padamu,Tenten. Aku suka semua yang ada padamu. Itu yang benar." tiba-tiba aku bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas ditelingaku. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku,aku bisa melihat muka Neji yang sudah merah padam. Dan aku pun kembali menangis. Bukan tangisan kesedihan,melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah,kalian semua,ingat baik-baik bagian yang tadi. Itu menjadi PR kalian nanti!" kata Ebisu-Sensei kepada seisi kelas yang dibalas dengan siulan dari teman-teman,walaupun nyaris semua siswi kelasku menangis tersedu-sedu karena akhirnya mereka tidak bisa mendekati—ataupun mendapatkan—Neji lagi. Awalnya aku mendengar Neji protes pada Ebisu-Sensei karena dia harus melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu,didepan kelas pula.

"Neji..." panggilku,diikuti dengan muka Neji yang menghadapku.

" _Sukidayo,_ Neji!" kataku sambil memeluk Neji. Awalnya aku merasakan tubuh Neji agak menegang,namun langsung _relax_. Dan sekarang dia sudah memelukku kembali,sambil tersenyum dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga ku dan berkata :

" _Daisuki da,_ Tenten."

~OWARI~

A/N : AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAI~! *tebar bunga ga jelas*. Akhirnya watashi bisa menyelesaikan chapter terakhir dari fic pertama watashi. Kalau watashi liat-liat lagi,di chapter 3 ini humornya makin redup,ne? *pundung di pojokan* tapi tak apa! Yang penting sudah bisa sebanyak ini watashi tulis. Ini bener-bener rekor baru watashi. Kalau kalian mau tau,chapter 1 dan 2 cuman memakan 6 page dengan rata-rata words nya cuman 1900-an. Lha yang ini malah ada 13 page dan words berjumlah 3700-an! Ada kemajuan yeeey! Watashi ga tau bahasa jepangnya "Aku juga suka padamu",jadi watashi tulis begitu aja. *hiks hiks*. Terimakasih untuk karena udah mau ngefollow fic ini. Watashi seneng banget waktu buka e-mail,tau-tau ada yang ngefollow fic ini. And now,waktunya bales review!

Sakuya nyaan : Ehehe arigatou Sakuya-chan. Ini udah watashi buat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Tenang saja,Sakuya-chan! Fic ini tidak akan discontinue,karena chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dan completed! Semoga terhibur dengan chapter terakhir ini. :D

Ore dayo ore (guest) : Eeeeh?! Kok bisa tau? Ahaha ketauan deh watashi dapet darimana ilhamnya. Iya ini karangan Morita Yuki-senpai,tapi watashi tambahin beberapa bagian dan watashi ubah sedikit di endingnya. Silahkan baca chapter terakhir watashi. Semoga terhibur ^^

Shinji r (guest) : Ahahaha arigatou kalo masih menganggap fic ini lucu. Tapi karena chapter terakhir ini lebih mengarah ke romance nya,jadi genre humor nya jadi makin redup di chapter ini *nangis di pojokan* maafkan watashi jika chapter terakhir malah jelek dan tidak sesuai ananda/adinda.

Oh ya. Watashi akan mencoba sequel dari fic ini,tapi dari sudut pandang Neji,tapi ga tau kapan akan watashi buat. Doakan saja semoga watashi bisa mempublish fic baru tersebut dengan judul (baru mentahannya doang) " _ **It Is True That I Like You**_ " dengan cepat soalnya watashi sibuk kuliah,makanya masih skeptis kapan mau mulai ngerjain sequelnya.

Yap,akhir kata : TAMAYOU!

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
